


Thalmor of Windhelm

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: Carnath and Ulfric adventures [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Both men bottom and top, Carnath is a sad little elfy, M/M, Male/male smut, Past Lover, Sexy times with ex-Thalmor and Ulfric, Smut, Yaoi, lots of hot cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Carnath and Ulfric are safe in Windhelm after weeks of being held captive by sex driven bandits, and they steal hot steamy moments in secret. Here is one moment where Carnath proves that Altmer stamina is greater then a Nords, and Ulfric cant help but admire. Enjoy this smutty Oneshot, and leave kudos and comments.





	Thalmor of Windhelm

 

_A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot_

* * *

 

It was a few weeks after their return to Windhelm; the presence of Carnath came with mixed reactions. Amongst the Nords only Ulfric and the Stormcloak’s that were with him that time with the bandits knew who the ex-Thalmor was, but by demand of their Jarl they swore to stay silent of this knowledge, hopefully they could hold their tongues under the effect of alcohol.

Slowly Carnath fell into place inside the palace like a large piece to a small puzzle that no one thought they were missing, his presence still caused some unease but not as much in the first few days as he proved to be a stable voice in the Jarl court. Nord’s who hated elves tolerated him while the dark elves welcomed him with open arms, because within one week he had improved their lives in the Grey Quarter, he listened to each request and assisted them when he could.

Another reason for them welcoming him was the older elves, who knew him the second they saw him as they had seen him during his Champion days when young children, and treated him like a walking god. Never telling the others whom he was but it was obvious to all that the old elves adored the ex-Thalmor.

Despite having some prejudice towards elves Ulfric was pleased that someone was out there keeping an eye on everyone in his city, human and elf alike. It made him and his court look better, more trusting. Elves now thought they could come to him with issues that arose between them and some racist Nords, because they knew Carnath has seen the troubles they have suffered and that Ulfric highly appreciates the words of the golden elf who now always stood beside the throne.

Ulfric was also pleased that Carnath stayed so close instead of fleeing through the night to get even further away from the Thalmor and the civil war despite already having Thalmor spies try for his life… pleasantly close.

Beneath him Carnath gave a scoff snapping Ulfric back to what he was doing, molten eyes looked up at him in annoyance. Giving a smirk while hiding the fact he was distracted under a look that seemed like he was purposely causing the elf frustration, the Nord returned to stroking the Altmer’s manhood and ran his lips across the other’s golden jawline, slowly heading for a pointed ear making Carnath give a rush of air from his nose.

“Stop playing with me, Ulfric.” Carnath hissed through his teeth as his body turned to jello with the ministrations to his sensitive ears. It was his weakest point of interest and Ulfric always misused it.

Ignoring him, Ulfric paused at the lobe and flicked out a tongue against it making Carnath release an impatient sound, the man chuckled at the reaction and glanced down at the elf’s face. His face was relevantly calm, but his eyes could not hide his pleasure from Ulfric, making the man determined to break the outer mask.

Ulfric began to thrust a little harder and faster to hit Carnath’s prostate with purpose. The golden elf moaned quietly at the sensations inside his body and along his cock, “Do you want more?”

“Don’t think I’m going to beg… Jarl.” Carnath almost snapped the title with venom but broke into a moan as Ulfric tightened his fist and thrust hard making the elf’s golden body jerk up towards the beds headboard.

Slowly Ulfric ran his mouth and tongue down the elf’s neck and chest, before mirroring the path up to the other ear and tortured that one with his teeth gently. He slowed his thrusting to bring Carnath down from his rapidly growing high making them groan in frustration.

“I swear Ulfric if you don’t make me cum soon I will flip us over and fuck you instead.”

“I assume that’s the closest to begging I can get.” Ulfric chuckled as Carnath glared at him, his golden eyes burned with cold annoyance and sparked with pleasure each time Ulfric thrust inside, “Hold your tongue filthy Thalmor. Try not to scream.”

And then he began thrusting, each thrust in sent Carnath bouncing upwards, his strong legs wrapped tightly around the Nord’s waist and he moaned quietly as he felt the rush of pleasure swarming back down through his balls and shaft. God the human knew the right angles to make him crazy.

“That’s the face I wanted to see.” Moaned Ulfric with a prideful grin, Carnath had not known his face had scrunched up out of pleasure. As he tried to school the look Ulfric pumped the elf’s cock in pace with his own thrusting to keep them in a constant state of ecstasy and unable to straighten his expression to the usual cool and uncaring look.

“I hate you….” Moaned Carnath long and hard before arching, he came all over his golden chest and Ulfric’s fist. His walls shuddered around the human, drawing out the Jarl’s own release. His cum dripping from the puckering ass and smeared the sheets.

“You love it, Carnath.” Ulfric grinned and gave Carnath a quick kiss before pulling out his cock. His eyes fell to Carnath’s and licked his lips when he saw the gloriously size member still hard. One thing about elf men, they could go almost forever.

Thanking the stars for his Nordic stamina, Ulfric straddled his secret ‘lovers’ hips and used a hand to guide Carnath’s arrowed tip to his own hole. They both moaned in union as he bottomed out, the huge cock filling him to the absolute brim. Keeping his blue eyes down to the face of the elf Ulfric began to ride him eagerly.

His used cock was already twitching and jumping back to life as it bounced against his stomach until it was standing like stone and pointing right at Carnath’s face. While riding the elf, Ulfric used both hands to pump his own cock and gritted his teeth. Talos did he love the way this made him feel. These stolen moments in his room where he rode the absolute life out of the legendary Altmer.

Long gibberish words spilled from Carnath’s mouth, and through his hazing mind Ulfric realized he was cursing in Altmeric (or whatever the dialect was called.) Grinning at seeing the almost arrogant and cold elf falling apart, Ulfric angled his body with one hand on the others golden chest making the cock inside him hit at a different angle.

Carnath’s large battle worn hands flew up to take firm hold of the Nord’s solid ass cheeks and began thrusting up to meet him. He looked close to cumming again and Ulfric had to admit he was struggling to hold his own release. He bit his lip lightly to hold down the moans as they began to get a little shrill.

“You ready to cum, my Jarl.” Moaned Carnath in a tone he knew always made Ulfric’s balls pucker. The man almost whimpered as he came right then and there and could only hold himself up as the elf continued to thrust into him, making his release seem endless, “I’m going to fill your royal ass. Just say you want me to cum.”

“Oh god, Carnath. Cum now.” It was a struggle to keep his voice low, but the second he finished speaking Carnath gave a few quick thrusts upwards before spilling out his seed. Ulfric could feel it all being plugged into his ass with the still hard cock.

Proving once more that his elven stamina was more superior then Ulfric’s, Carnath lifted the man off his cock and laid him down on the bed, then vigorously began thrusting into the man’s body again.

Ulfric arched at the sensation, constantly in between feelings of growing pleasure and the ecstasy of his previous release. It was like he was in an endless loop of cumming despite his cock and balls being completely emptied.

Carnath hunched over the mans body, his frame over him made Ulfric feel safe and protected. Hair tickled his cheeks as Carnath fucked him… the human was exhausted that he lost count of how much the elf filled him. It felt like he came a third time but kept up his pace as if his balls had not burst out its seed.

“Shit Carnath. Cum in me again, fill me up.” Carnath chuckled and agreed with a moan. His teeth latched on Ulfric’s shoulder as his balls tightened, ready to cum one more time.

They moaned as the seed filled Ulfric once more, there was too much for his body to hold so it covered the bed in puddles as it poured out of his body. Carnath’s cock softened finally and he pulled out.

Gently the placid looking elf rearranged Ulfric on the bed so he was elevated by his many fur pillows and the elf lowered himself to lay his head on the Nord’s woolly chest to enjoy hearing the mans racing heart. They said nothing as the heart slowed down…

And Ulfric slept better then he has in a very long time. Carnath may have looked cold and uncaring, but inside he was glowing brilliantly and smiling wide. He laid on the man’s chest for a while before climbing up and neatening the bed, using a towel to clean up as much as he can so it wasn’t so obvious something had happened in the room. He then threw the blankets over Ulfric and tucked him in.

After a pause the elf bent to land the lightest of kisses on the corner of Ulfric’s mouth. The feeling, even in his sleep, drew out a small smile in the man.

Feeling relaxed and happy Carnath dressed into his belted tunic and threw his worn down black robe over the top. On soft footsteps, Carnath left the room and walked lightly down the hall to his own room. Using his fine magic, he unlocked the door on the inside and entered.

Out of habit he locked the door and examined his room for anything out of place. Good, nothing was touched and he sensed no presences of assassin’s. There’s been two attempts on his life so far, none had been in his room. One had been outside the palace when he was visiting the Grey Quarter, and the other before he entered the giant keep.

Best to be safe then sorry. He knew from personal experience how efficient Thalmor assassins were.

His best friend and lover during and after the Great Oblivion war, Ocato learnt that the hard way… Gods above he had not thought of the other elf in a long time. Carnath rummaged through his bag that a Dunmer made him and pulled out the well-worn Council Amulet that had belonged to the Altmer High Chancellor.

It had been a promise of a long life together… but the Thalmor destroyed that all when they murdered the greatest Altmer Carnath knew. Ocato was going to finally retire from his life, they already had a home set up in the Temple District with a window from their bedroom looking out to the magnificent stature that formerly was another good friend of Carnath’s. A reminder of all they went through.

Carnath neatly placed the Amulet into a glass display on the red silk, beside it he put the slightly bloodstained letter he had in his pocket the day he held his dying lover… the last letter the elf sent him asking him to come see him in the White-Gold Tower.

Pausing moment, Carnath slipped the golden ring from his wedding finger and placed it atop the letter.

He had Ulfric now, and whilst he was not going to forget his first love, it was time to live life for himself and enjoy the short time he will have with the human. Even if Ulfric grows old and decrepit Carnath will sit by his side and keep the future High King safe.

Because whilst not yet ready to say it aloud, he was falling in love with the Nord…


End file.
